Do You Love Her?
by digigirl02
Summary: I want to ask you something."


Do You Love Her?

Disclaimer-insert here

What a year this has been, I thought to myself as I sat besides the roaring fire at 12 Grimmauld Place sipping on some tea, images of the past year flashing in my mind. Since the return of Voldermort nearly two years ago, we have already lost many causalities including one of my oldest friends and and most recently a close mentor. If it wasn't for her, I would have just given up. Nymphadora commonly known as Tonks has became my rock; and tomorrow we wil be joined together in holy matrimony. Despite my condition and our age difference, Dora has stuck by my side. Loving me even when I was afraid to love her back in fear that I may lose her. It was through all that I realised my feelings for her.

As I sat there finishing my tea while meditating on my thoughts I heard a voice by the doorway ask if he could join me. Nodding my approval he came in. With one look at his vivid red hair, I recognized him to be the unknown Weasley who was dragon tamer from Romania, Carly, or something like that. Beside the trademark red hair, he was a bit short and stocky with an athletic build and a tan, and was quite the looker. I have never met him before but I knew of how highly Dora spoke of her childhood friend. I felt myself tense up. Why did I suddenly feel so territorial? "So," he said, breaking up the silence between us. "You the one who is marring Nymph," he asked or rather stated.

A bit surprised of his nickname for Dora, who as I had said hated her first name and refuses to be called by it, would let someone call her something other then Tonks. "Yes," I replied, a bit harsher then I intended.

He nodded his head, and sat besides me. "I've heard alot about you; you know." I felt myself tense up. Is he going to make a fuss about the fact that I am a werewolf?The other Weasleys as well as the other members of the Order of the Phoenix knew, but they still accepted me. I bated my breath waiting for him to continue. "Not just from Nymph either. Not only does she love you, but you are also loved by my other siblings as well. Even the twins speak highly of you, even if for some strange reason, they keep on referring to you as "Professor Moony." I smirked, remembering the expression on the twin's face when they found out about our identities, and the pranks we've pulled on each other. "And as you know," he went on, "Nymph was my closest friend from Hogwarts, heck I am probably closer to her then I am with my own sister. We were inseparable back in school despite my being in Gryffindor and her in Hufflepuff." I nodded my head again, wondering what he was getting at. "We tried dating at school, but it never worked out. We were just too similar," he said with a trace of a smile. "Even though it never worked out, I still care for her. My only regret was that we drifted apart after school. I went to Romania while she trained to be an Auror. It was always her dream. We tried to keep in contact, but soon our busy schedules kept us apart. It wasn't until recently with You-Know-Who's return that we regained contact. Now she is getting married. I just wanted to meet the man she is going to marry. And by the way, I've already know that you are a werewolf, and am not bothered by it. Quite the contrary, I think it is rather cool." Of course you would, I thought, its not like you have to go thought the painful transformations each month, which I am sure if more painful then childbirth. "I also come here to ask you something"

"What," I asked, not quite sure where he was heading.

"Do, you love her?"

I was a bit taken back by his question, of course I love her. Even though, it took two years to realised my feelings for her, I did indeed love her. "Yeah, " I replied. "Why do you ask?"

Charly sighed. "I was just wondering," he replied, "because I love her," noticing my dirty look, he added, "as a sister, I just wanted to know that you actually love her, and will take care of her."

I nodded my head. Werewolves were by default very loyal creatures, who would protect the ones they love the most, their "pack" you could say. Throughout school, I've always stuck besides my friends, even when I knew that they were wrong and despite what the others may have thought I would never betray them. It's still hard me to believe that they are all gone. But then again, as a werewolf, I have always been cursed with losing my loved ones. First my parents, then my friends. But I am also a fighter, I will not let them take Dora, I love her too much for that to happen. In fact, I want to have a family with her, and be with her until the day I die. "Yes," I answered, him. "I will."

Charly smiled at me. "Thanks," he replied, as he shook my hand, "your a good man, Remus, right?" I nodded. "Because if you don't" he said with a teasing smile, "I'll be after you."

I laughed, knowing despite his size, that he could take me on, he does handle dragons for a living. "Thanks Charly." I answered, as I playfully ruffled the young's man hair.

He laughed. "Hey, did I give you permission to touch the hair," he joked. I rolled my eyes. "And by the way, it's Charlie," he corrected me, as we shook hands. "Good luck on the marriage," he said, as he was leaving, "and if at all possible, could you name your firstborn after me?"

I smiled, as I watch Charlie's retrieving back, thinking how great a friend his was to Dora, and how lucky I was to have her.

A/N-This idea came to me because I always wondered what Remus and Charlie's interaction would be, so I decided to write this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please note that this hasn't gone through a beta so please excuse any errors, hope you enjoyed it, and please Review.


End file.
